starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasrey Aden
Nasrey Aden (pronounced nar-SAIR-ee) was born to a small clan on the planet Ordo. Her father was a renowned bounty hunter, and a proud member of Mandalore the Resurrector's Mandalorian Protectors. Both her father and her two brothers participated in the Clone Wars, yet all three lost their lives in the conflict. Since the end of the Clone Wars, Nasrey learned from her mother and adopted father to fight, and because of the trauma in her life she developed a fiesty spirit and a core hatred for the Republic, the Empire, and the Jedi. At the age of fifteen, Nasrey married the notable Kyr Aden, a strong candidate for succeeding as chieftain of Clan Aden, and, with him, she gave birth to two sons and one daughter. Their eldest son, Jahaal, was trained exactly as Kyr himself had been trained by his father, and helped participate in the liberation of their people from a tyrannical warlord. Her second child, Kera, was raised in her older brother's image. Kyr chose to do what some considered unorthodox and, at the age of eight, he took Kera out and trained her, as he had trained his oldest son. Their third and final child, Beviin, was also raised in the same manner. Nasrey was a staunch supporter of Cadden Blackthorne's New Mandalorian Crusade, despite Kyr's insistance that he was not cut out to be the new Mand'alor. However, when Kyr faced Blackthorne in battle, he took note that, while the man was trained to use the Force, he fought first and foremost as a Mandalorian, and he posessed the dedication of a true Mand'alor. He affirmed Nasrey's beliefs that Blackthorne was the real thing, and Kyr was quick to swear his, and his clan's allegiance to their new leader. She was among the many in both of her clans to retain their loyalty to Blackthorne after he left the title of Mand'alor to his successor, Garen Starfall. While Starfall continued to lead the new Protectors in Blackthorne's image, Nasrey was among the few that had a strong feeling that the shift in power was, ultimately, a bad idea. Equipment Armor Nasrey wore her own custom armor, which consisted of recovered pieces from her father and two brothers. Following Mandalorian tradition, her armor's colors were chosen with meaning. The main color, green, affirmed that she was loyal to her aliit (clan) and her Mand'alor before all else; though she personally put it as aliit before Mand'alor, yet did not let that get in the way of her duty to her people. Her choice of the gold pattern was twofold - first, gold signified vengeance, and was a constant reminder of her hatred for the Republic, Empire, and Jedi for her father's and brothers' deaths. Second, the pattern she sported was a combination of the symbols of both Clan Aden and Clan Vires. Finally, her bracers were colored blue, to signify that she was just as capable as any other supercommando. Weapons Category:Cadden Category:Clan Aden Category:Clan Vires